Pups save a sleepwalker
When owen starts to sleepwalk at jakes ski lodge the pups must rescue him before he wakes up it was the middle of the day when owen was helping jake move snow owen thats the last one jake jake awsome yawns time for bed evervest yea its getting kinda late owen agreed evervest goodnight you guys jake and evervest goodnight owen owen got into bed and went to sleep but what he didn't realise was that he was sleepwalking evervest sees owen sleepwalk evervest whimpers better alert jake evervest ran to jakes bedroom and licked him jake evervest whats the matter evervest i just saw owen sleepwalk jake laughing you must be dreaming goes to window evervest no im serious jake looks out the window and was suprised to see that owen was sleepwalking jake oh no better get ryder and the paw patrol jake dashes to get his phone and calls ryder ryder was busy stargazing when his pup pad rang ryder hello jake whats happened? jake well evervest saw owen sleepwalk and im worried he might get hurt ryder no worries jake no job is too big no pup is too small ryder grabs his pup pad paw patrol to the lookout pups ryders calling the pups run to the lookout and go in the elevator chase paw patrol ready for action ryder sir ryder ok pups jake called saying that evervest saw owen sleepwalk he needs to be rescued before he gets hurt chase i need you and your spy skills to try and get in front of owen and stop him chase super spy chase is on the case ryder next i need marshall i need you to give owen a checkup once we saved him and hes awake marshall ruff ruff rescue ryder and finally i need evervest i need you to try and catch up to owen and carry him up to jakes lodge evervest ice or snow im ready to go ryder all right paw patrol is on a roll the pups head out towards jakes ski lodge ryder jake we are here jake thank goodness you arrived ryder thats ok chase use your drone and locate owen chase roger that ryder ruff drone find owen chase opens the back of his truck and trys to find where owen is chase ryder owen is heading for a bush with a rarther fearce bird nesting in it ryder oh no chase can you zipline down chase ok ryder chase calls for his suction cup boots to activate and climbs up a tree and ziplines down and pushes owen the other way ryder nice work chase now evervest can you try and get owen up the hill evervest ok ryder ruff snowboard her snowboard comes out and she goes down owen starts to wake up owen huh where are i ryder owen stay calm evervest will get to you owen ok ryder and when i say jump jump onto evervests back and she will carry you owen wont i be too heavy for her ryder no she has been carring people before owen ok Evervest comes to owen evervest hi owen you ok owen yes ryder ok owen when i say now jump onto evervest owen ok ryder ryder now owen quickly jumps onto evervest and wraps his arms round her neak evervest you ready owen owen yes evervest i am ready evervest began to carry owen up the moutain and chase gets his net and owen climbs up it owen thanks everves your my hero Evervest its what i do marshall owen let me give you a checkup marshall gets his x ray out and checks owen for injuries marshall you have a rash on your arm and a few bruises but penty of rash cream can help owen thanks marshall marshall your welcome and remeber owen if you in trouble just yelp for help evervests tumm grumbles evervest sorry everyone owen its ok evervest gives her an ear scratch and she gave him a wedge the episode ended with the pups cuddling owen